Ennairea
by BattleofEvermore
Summary: Ennairea a halfelf sired by an attack on a Mirkwood elf, has returned to Mirkwood after being cast out by the elven king as a child. She has come to terms with being an elf but not to the way she was castoff as a child. She has returned at the insistance
1. In the Begining

AN) I know how mean people get cause I'm mean. But PLEASE don't flame me I could use help though. I have more Orli clones than I know what to do with!  
  
"Elves," Ennairea thought. "Stupid Haughty elves. The entire forest is infested with those tall holyer than thou hypocrites." Ennairea had just crept up to the eleven gathering while the clamor of the songs covered what little noise her feet made approaching.  
  
She had been trying to relight her fire when the sound of singing drifted past her. She froze and listened. The sound moved no closer but it didn't get any fainter either. She followed the noise, slipping past an eminent row of trees that seemed to loom over the path hoping to reclaim it at any time.  
  
Her pride being what it was would not allow her to enter the circle of light and ask for shelter. That and after being rejected by these same elves early in her life she doubted that they would give her any. Her mother had been one. Their care had extended to one of their own traumatized by her capture at the hands of Saurons minions but not to the daughter that had been born of the evil. Her mother had made it back to her home in time for Ennairea's birth. Her mother had lived long enough to see her daughter to the age of 27. Barely a year after her mother's death Thranduil had ordered her adoption by humans in Dale. At the time she had not understood the slight to her. All she understood was she was being pushed out of the safe forest of Greenwood into a land hung with doom and the cloying sense of land too used to the feel of tempered steel and iron and soaked with red blood.  
  
Thraduil's loyalty to her mother had extended to making sure that she was in a good family. Her adopted mother and father had, had many children and treated her as one among many blessings. Her best friend had been the oldest of the girls, Kalara. In those happy years their names had become a byword for mischief. During this time they had ranged as far as the edge of Greenwood planning adventures to Calenardhon and revenge against the Greenwood elves.  
  
Ennairea had stayed in Dale until the death of her sister. In the end they made it to Calenardhon once, they had stayed with friends of her family for a few weeks.  
  
After the death of her sister Ennairea had ranged far and wide she had befriended the house of Elrond. In the end Elrond was the only reason she was making this journey at all. Gandalf and Elrond had ganged up on her on her last visit telling her she should try talking with her blood family. In the end she had given in to their cryptic advice and gone on the journey leading her through the forests of Greenwood. Now she stood just outside the circle of light. As she took the first steps toward embracing a part of her self she wished forgotten, she braced as if for a blow. 200 years was to short a time for elves to forget a face marked as hers was with a mixture of eleven fairness and Darkness. The silence in the circle was deafening. The stares of the elves made her wish for her bag of magicks that she had left back at her camp. The one sitting across form where she stood rose with his arms open in a gesture of welcome. "Something filmier about that one." she thought. But she didn't get any farther than that because he spoke. "Welcome Ennairea, we had expected you sooner."  
  
(AN) who is the elf can ya guess? Tell me good bad want to hear the rest? What sort of changes would be best? Not that I'll do them but you can pretend I did. If you want Orli to live you'll review. (licks Orli) IT'S CHICKEN MAN...he's everywhere he's everywhere. 


	2. news

Dis Claimer: I do not own nothin. (Except my clones and their all mine HA HA HA HA) Dramatic evil laugh  
  
A/N Review Review Please! Please! Oh and I know that 200 is probably too young for an elf but for it to work she can't be much older. Everyone has to see R.O.T.K. NOW! If you haven't seen it by now what are you doing here reading this go see the Show NOW! It's so awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Legolas sat in the meting Hall of Mirkwood quietly observing the antics of his kin. All of Mirkwood had gathered for a fest, celebrating the coming of spring. King Thranduil had decided that his subjects needed a party to lift there sprits after the last raid on the spiders that infested Mirkwood. The feasting was nearing the point where more elves would be playing music and dancing rather than eating. Legolas hoped to slip out before his father could try to make him court the eleven maidens that had come to the feast. Thranduil had just stood when Legolas decided to make his move. He ducked into a corridor only to run straight into a dark haired elf. "Sorry." Legolas said quietly still trying to make good on his escape, when he recognized the elf he had tripped over. Ellandan one of Elrond's twin sons. "Ellandan mellonin, what are you doing here. You hate these caves and you don't git along with many of the elves that live here." "I came bearing some rather important news. Ennairea is traveling this way at the request of Elrond and Gandalf. They ask that you make her welcome and show her the better part of her blood" Legolas scorched his mind for the maids face. It came to him startlingly quickly. He remembered her as an eleven child; her hair tinted a strange brown the color of bark in the night that blazed with red highlights in the sun. Eyes the color of the leaf of the Malloren tree. She had been tall even among elves. At her tender age of 19 she had already been 5'10", and her skin that's what he remembered most of all, not the pale color of elves but neither was it the ruddy color of humans. In the dark her face had an almost pearlescent sheen but in the sun her face burned with gold undertones. " Oh no." breathed Legolas because apart from being a strange looking child she had been a terror to him. She had never followed him like the other elf maids who tended to giggle and hide anytime he looked their way. Not Ennairea no she had seemed to delight in setting traps and embarrassing him in any way possible. Once she had, 'No thought Legolas I refuse to remember that.' "Are you alright Legolas?" Ellandan said worried from the etching of his features. "No, No it's okay I'm alright.' Legolas said with a slightly dazed look on his face. "I'll tell my father," he said turning back to the great Hall. "Well maybe later." He said nervously as he saw his father holding the hand of a young elf maid and scanning the room for his son. Legolas ducked behind Ellandan as his father's gaze passed over the entrance to the Hall. "Your safe," whispered Ellandan "You're father started looking for stable maidens yet?" Legolas asked as they slipped quietly back outside. " Yes he started a few years ago. Elorhir and I take turns going away." "Your lucky you have someone to switch off with." Complained Legolas. "I 'm sorry Legolas but I have to go I've delivered this message. Atar thought it best that I wasn't found warning you of Ennaitea's coming she should be here with in a few days. Nameria mellomin." "Nameria Ellandan"  
  
The next day Legolas rose early to deliver Elrond's message to his father. Thranduil was in his receiving room going over the normal paper work associated with running a eleven Kingdom. "Legolas where were you last night?" said Thranduil as he turned to face the doorway. "Nenalin was looking for you" "Who?" Legolas asked puzzled expression plain on his face. "Atar I was busy. Ellandan came last night. It seems that Ennairea is coming home." Legolas waited nervously waiting for the explosion that always seemed to follow that maiden's name. "You will escort the greeting party." Thranduil said with a voice deprived of inflection. Legolas to sock with his father's lack of emotion turned and walked outside to begin preparations for the ordeal that would follow.. 


	3. Taraween and we are back at the begginin...

Taraween DisclaimerAll I've got is 3 clones and a couple of she elves of undetermined parentage.  
  
ANall right just so you all know this is before the fellowship. Also I was rereading me other stuff and realized that my time line was messed up so I'm going back and changing some stuff so if you get confused later go back and reread the first chap. Also if any one can give me a proven age for Legolas I would really appreciate it. Cause otherwise I'm just going to make him older than my character.  
And now for something completely different.  
  
2 months later.  
  
" I cannot believe that Atar is still making me do this" Thought Legolas despondently as he stood behind his father while Thranduil made his way through the crowd.  
Legolas had spent the past few months in the parties sent out to welcome Ennirea. Though she seemed to be taking her time getting back to her blood kin. In fact he had even started to be grateful to her because it meant he could legitimately stay away from his father and the she elves he seemed intent on introducing him to.  
Legolas being absorbed in his own thoughts of escape nearly bumped into his father as Thranduil stopped to introduce him to yet another eligible madian. Legolas went through the normal polite small talk required for such occasions without even looking. But as he bent down to kiss the elf's hand he noticed the mud-stained hem of this now suddenly interesting elf. As he looked up he noticed the slight smudge of dirt on her cheek and her twig entangled black hair. As he turned to follow his father back down the aisle he struggled to remember the name that he had almost missed. It came to him as he sat down to the feast, Taraween. She wasn't dazzlingly beautiful as his grandmother was but she was pretty and showed far more sprit than the others did, and maybe just maybe it would keep his father off his back for a little while. He scanned the room form his place at the high table looking for her twig-infested hair. He found her sitting near the door next to several elves that he couldn't put a name to.  
A time later after the dancing had started Legolas left his seat to find Taraween. He caught her as she was slipping out the door.  
"Excuse Me," he said placing his hand on her arm. There was a surprised gasp as his hand touched her. She turned with a blank expression on her face that lightened slightly as she saw who it was.  
"Would you like to dance?" he asked. She hesitated a moment before placing her hand on his arm.  
"You realize of course that I was attempting to escape?" Taraween said jokingly  
"Well then I guess I should show you the side door I always use later." Legolas said smiling as he led them toward the dance floor. They danced in silence for a few minutes before Legolas before he led them outside.  
At this point Taraween thought it would be best if she told him of her plans to never marry. Legolas laughed saying "Good for I have no intention of marrying either. I would much prefer it if you would just be my friend." Taraween sighed in relief. "Well mellomin what do we do now?" "Well I was hoping that we could stay out here and talk for a while. Also I wondered if you mind deciving my father so that he might leave me alone on the subject of marriage. Taraween through back her head and laughed. Startling Legolas it was a rare sound for him, he was far more used to the high-pitched giggles associated with most of the women he had met in his life. "Only if you do the same for me." Taraween said after she had recovered. "Agreed" Legolas, said bursting into relived laughter. They spent much of the night talking and laughing, and for the first time in a long time Legolas did not look forward to the journey in to the forest.  
  
That morning as Legolas and the rest of the welcoming party were going out his father gave him a knowing wink and Legolas was forced to control his laughter. Then he and his fellow ventured into the forest toward the appointed spot near the path through the Greenwood. When they reached the campground they sent off the elves that had been waiting before them and set out the new provisions and settled in for a long wait. As darkness fell upon the wood lively songs began and a fire lit. Suddenly everyone froze as a strange elf stepped into the circle of light. Legolas was startled out of his inner musings by her black hair that blazed with red in the firelight and seemed almost to float behind her despite the battle braids she had pulled it into, and her green eyes were almost black in the firelight. The strangest thing of all however was her clothing. She was dressed as a ranger of the north with dark green leather leggings, boots, and a coat that hung to the ground all of witch looked as if they had never been taken off. Her bow was a beautiful pale wood that had been intricately carved and strapped to her back with a quiver and two elven daggers. As she shifted the hilt of an elven sword peaked from underneath her jacket. Legolas started as her gaze fixed itself on him, He shook it off as he rose and extended his arm in greeting. "Welcome Ennairea, I am Legolas Prince of Mirkwood. We had expected you sooner.  
  
AN and we're back to the beginning. Weather the next chapter is posted is up to you. I will probably have it done tomorrow. Though I might have to lock up my clones to get it done. Well maybe not. (Orli in chains. Drool..) 


	4. Thingol And insults in a forest

AN Merry ho hos everybody. Anyone see the copy of GQ? Awesome pics of Orli. Anyway sorry it took this long I meant to get it out for Christmas but my Grandmama insisted on me helping that night so I didn't get it up in time. Disclaimer When pigs fly I will own everything, (I made a bet with Jackson). This should be happening sometime next week, if my friend can get the government grant. Though I doubt they will cause Bush is a Twinkie! AN.p.s. Bowie ROCKS!!!! so dose ROTK!!!!!!!  
  
&~~~~~~&&~~~~~~&&~~~~~~~~&&~~~~~~~~&&&&~~~~~~~~&&~~~~~~~&&~~~~~~&&~~~~&  
  
"Welcome?" Ennairea said incredusly. "I wasn't welcome from the moment I was born when it came to your people! What changed did your orc of a father get knocked on his head and grow a conscience?" At this point the other elves drew back with shocked and disapproving looks. Well all except Legolas who wasn't feeling all that positive on his father at this point who just stood there with a stern expression on his face wondering if he should be amused or angered at the slight against his father.  
  
"Well I'm afraid you'll have to take up the wording of the greeting up with my father. Though if you have stopped dropping from trees to surprise people I might count you welcome as well." Leogolas said in an attempt to be diplomatic. Ennaria stood for a moment puzzling way that sentence rung a faint bell. Then it hit her.  
  
"THAT WAS YOU!" She halfway shouted. " And here I was I thinking that you were some half way deaf elf that wandered the wood. By the Valar if you're the best that Thingol can produce for an heir then I sadly underestimated the strength of your mother's blood." At this point Legolas drew back, anger now plain on his features. He paused a moment schooling his features back into a calm disdain before replying.  
  
"Well Ennairea," he said pronouncing her name with a profound disgust. "It would see that you have only changed weapons over the years. Now if you would follow us we will lead you to my father's hall. I hope that you will at least try to be civil to him."  
  
Dam you Elrond. Ennairea thought. You couldn't have had sent Elohir or even Ellandan to help me with these overbearing twits! "I will be civil to him as long as he is to me, (though from past experience I doubt it.) Also I will not follow you like a puppy lead back by a string. If you wish to wait for me you my, but I have things I need from my campsite."  
  
"Fine, one of my people will accompany you back to your campsite." Legolas stated seeming to leave no room for argument.  
  
Ennairea's face tightened into a scowl. "That will hardly be necessary. I managed over a hundred years without the help of elves and close to two- thousand without the help of those I was born to." Ennairea said as coldly polite now, as she had been fiery and insulting only a moment before. Legolas nodded stiffly and turned his back to her on the pretense of shouldering his pack. Really he was trying to stop himself from exploding and further ruining his image.  
  
This was lost on Ennairea as she had spun and without waiting for an answer blended silently into the trees. Which was probably for the best, as she would have exploded at this presumed authority over her. When she got back to her camp she poured dirt over the fire she had been trying to start in case any of the sparks took it upon themselves to perversely light the damp wood she had managed to scrape off the forest floor. She rolled her blanket and stored it in her pack. Losing her self in a routine that she had done hundreds of times before and would probably do a million times more before she wearied of Middle Earth. Then she carefully set the book she had borrowed from Galadriel wrapped in its waterproof leather along with some leather she had been mending. Ennairea rose settling her pack that had been specially cut so it didn't interfere with her weapons and walked silently back to the elven camp to see the last of them disappearing into the trees. Fine she thought two can play that game. Ennairea leaped nimbly into the nearest tree. She followed the slight sound of the elven party silently from the trees. She ran above them until she reached the head of the procession where she spotted Legolas. She drew her dagger and jumped to land beside him, as she landed Legolas drew quicker than the flash of lighting, but her's was already there to block it. They stood face to face for a moment before she mused softly saying, "Well you've gotten quicker." They stood for a moment longer before they withdrew from each other sheathing their blades. Ennairea stood aside and mockingly gestured for him to proceed down the barely noticeable path. He continued on and she followed close behind him. After a few steps Legolas whispered back to her, "I see that you don't give up old tricks as easily as I thought you did." Legolas said truly amused now. "Not when they work this well." she retorted cheerily. They continued on through the wood toward Thingol's hall in silence each absorbed in their own thoughts. Legolas trying to sort out whether to be amused at the old trick or annoyed that it was working so well, following the path he memorized blindly. Ennairea on the other hand was never totally absorbed by her thoughts so while her conscience thought was absorbed in worrying if she could manage the audience with Thingol with out exploding from the rage that had been building inside her for many hundred years with out the presence of an elf she knew and trusted like Elohir. Her subconscious was busy memorizing the way to Thingol's hall. She really did miss Elohir and his sarcastic wit; he had a good heart though he did tend to follow Elrond's instructions to the letter  
  
Legolas had sent runners ahead to his father ahead to warn him of Ennairea's arrival, so that when they got there Thingol and a group of loyal retainers were waiting at the gate. "Maar annduune Ennairea. I hope you had a safe journey from Imladras."(yah right Ennariea thought) "We had received a messenger from Elrond regarding your arrival," Ennairea's sprits lightened momentarily. "But he left shortly after delivering the message. We had been told to expect you much sooner." Thingol's strong voice stopped expectantly waiting for her to answer. "Maar annduune Tur-Thingol," she said barely able to stop herself from spitting the words at his feet. "I had not been informed that you where waiting for me, had I known I would not have delayed so long in Rohan." Sure I would if I had known I would have stayed away twice as long! "My journey was safe enough, though I didn't have any particular trouble until I crossed your borders. Did you know that your forest is infested with giant spiders?" She asked innocently. "Yes we where aware of them." Thingol answered stiffly. "Perhaps you would care to help us rid ourselves of them?" He asked raising an eyebrow enquiringly. "Of course I will I have never turned down a person in need of protection." Besides I could always use a good fight. "Though I hope you don't mean for me to go hunting right now. For I am in need of some rest, Though I could be ready to go at first light." "No. No. That will not be necessary. Sleep in, I will send someone to provide you with suitable clothes for the introduction party tomorrow night." Thingol shuddered to think of the sort of clothing she probably had. "Thank you but I believe I have more than suitable clothing, though I would like someone to show me your bathing facilities." Ennairea sneered at what Thingol probably thought was appropriate, she probably had finer clothing in use as rags! Thingol nodded his acceptance and told Legolas to show her to her room. Ennairea nodded goodnight and followed Legolas into the buildings and caves of Mirkwood. Though not as unearthly as Lorein or as welcoming as Imladris it was still beautiful. The root systems from the trees above curled into sinuous arches all down the hall with lanterns shining with a warm red glow hanging from the apex of the arches. They passed many beautifully carved doors until coming to hers. Her door was a sleeping dragon with the word "Grant all who sleep behind the door the protection equal to that of a dragon to his hoard." Legolas noticed her staring at the inscription above the door.  
"Would you like me to read it to you?" Legolas asked.  
"No Thank you. I'm not illiterate." Jackass she thought to herself. "Now if you would remove yourself I think I can find my way from here!" Slamming the door in his face to punctuate her sentence. Legolas stood staring wearily at the door for a few minutes before going back down the hall two doors to his own room. He took only the time to close his door and throw his shoes and shirt onto a nearby chair. Simultaneously two doors down Ennairea does the same thing. 


	5. Old Friends and News of home

Disclaimer Well the pigs have wings now but we can't get them to fly. It seems millions of years has trained them to react badly when thrown from cliffs, but we hope to have had this reminded by the end of the month (scrambled pig anyone?). So no I don't own anything yet but come February 1st .. HA HA HA  
  
AN Thank you everyone for reviewing. If your ever confused about anything in the story let me know because I tend to have a very good reasons for every thing ( as my friend found out most unpleasantly) evil laugh, and if I don't I'll make one up. Also for all of you who want to know the time period Ennairea was born in 2251 it is now right after Greenwood started to be called Mirkwood so when Legolas uses Mirkwood toward Ennairea it's a kind of insult. Kinda like when he asks her if she needs help reading.  
  
Typers Note The author has been working very hard and has had no time to type so she requited me to do it. So don't flame her, we will got the story to you as fast as we can. You know trying to get pigs to fly is a very hard job; it really takes a lot out of you.  
  
Ok here's what you have been waiting for:  
  
Ennairea lay on her stomach with her hand resting lightly on the hilt of her dagger. Eyes closed a habit she had picked up in Numenor after scaring a serving girl near to death. Her mind drifted on the edges of conceives vision from her past flouting by. The day she had stumbled weary and broken onto the forest floor of Lorien and waking with the Lady speaking into her mind, and of darker times when Saroum had come to Nuemeuor and she had learned of her father's identity. It was at this point in her dreams that the elf that had been asked to gather her knocked on the door. Ennairea being used to being woken in the middle of the night by orc ambushes leapt from the bed dagger drawn it took her a few seconds to woke our why she had woken in a well finished room in stead of in a black forest surrounded by orcs. Once she had worked it out thought she rather wondered if she wouldn't prefer the orcs. "Come in" she shouted while struggling into her pants. A female elf backed in with a tray in her hands filled with food. "King Thranduil said to say "The elven woman said turning and placing the tray on a table." That he did not think you would be ready for a more formal breakfast with him today but he that he wishes to see you after you have been to the baths and been made to look more presentable." Ennairea, who had been questing herself finally, recognized the other elf. "Taraween?" Ennairea questioned the other having finally matched the face to the name cried "By the Valar, Ennairea" Taraween ran and hugged Ennairea as she stood rather uncomfortably being unused to displays of affection. After Taraween had let go Ennairea asked "What are you doing here? Why aren't you back in Lorien I thought your father didn't want you to leave him?" "I haven't left him, though at this point I rather wish I had left with you, it seems he wants me married." Ennairea groaned in disgust and picked up a honey glazed apple slice. "Well I did warn you that he wouldn't let you run around forever." Ennairea paused for a moment than ask with a hint of anger in her voice" He hasn't stopped your training has he!?" "No! Of curse not. There's no way either Haldir or I would allow that!" Taraween replied.  
"Good I was rather afraid I would have to beet some sense into him. By the way when did you get here?" "Not very long ago , sometime under a month age. Why?" she asked. "Nothing just wondering how everyone I Lorien is doing, I haven't been that way in a while." "Tell you what "Taraween said settling her hands on her hips "I'll tell you every thing if you will sit and actually eat something" "Fine, Fine." Ennairea said hands up in surrender. Taraween waited until Ennairea had actually put food into her mouth and then started speaking "Well Haldir finally found someone" "You mean he finally found someone who could put up with him being gone for half the year grading the borders" Ennairea asked surprised. Taraween looked at her sternly and pointed towered Ennairea's plate. Ennairea rolled her eyes and resumed eating . "Now back to Hailer ,no he didn't find dome one willing to let spend half the year away , he found someone willing to rough it with him !" "No way! Really? He found another elf girl willing to rough it with him outside of you, Arawen and me." "Yep and I don't even know her name ! He meet her on patrol and was so exeired in his letter that he forgot to write her name" "Well what about every one else?".  
  
AN Wont to know what happens next review, review and you can find out.  
  
TN I will try to get the rest of this part up tomorrow. Have to go do HW now. The author had a lot more to this chapter but this is all I can type right now. So sorry it is short. 


	6. Naked Elves

AN Sorry guys I know this is short but I've been having to prepare a cort case to get all my research on the pigs. (something about cruelty to animals and illegal genetic engenering) Any way I'm sure that Jackson is behind it. Jerkface!!  
  
Disclaimer Not yet but soon very soon.  
  
"Please all you want to know about is Eldir! He's fine last time I saw him he was delivering a message to Thingol. About a month ago he looked kind of rushed so I didn't press him; I really don't know him as well as you. I'm pretty sure that's everyone. Any one else you would probably have the latest news of. I haven't seen any one in months." Taraween said as Ennairea stood and dusted herself off. "Look I'll Tell you everything I know about EVERYbody." Ennairea interrupted herself with a yawn. "When we get to the baths. I haven't had a good one in ages," Then putting her nose in the air and affecting a high flown accent. "And I have been informed that there is a feast being thrown in my Honor." Taraween laughed for a moment before saying in an equally high flown accent. "Well then we'll have to show them how well you clean up. Witch dress did you bring?" Calculating smile spreading across her face. "The sheer black one." "Good" Taraween said smile growing by the second. "I love that one. Did you finally figure out how to modify it so that it hides your sword? " "Well I found out how but I haven't had the time to get it done." She said as she opened the door. "But I did get it to hide my knifes." Ennairea and Taraween walked on to the baths as a door stunned Legolas pulled himself up from t wall and went to his room to retrieve his towel. Mean while Taraween and Ennairea made their way though the woods toward the hot springs that were used as baths. Ennairea stripped and slid into the sun dappled spring. Ennairea swam downwards towards the bottom of the pond than kicked off from the bottom and exploded to the surface. Then she lay floating on her back in the middle of the pond listing to the sounds of the water falling and collecting in a pond a shot distance down that was obscured by trees, the soft sound of birds and Taraween splashing quietly o few yards away lulled her almost to sleep. She woke suddenly when Taraween pulled her under the water. When she surfaced she was again started by the sound of a large splash. She exchanged alarmed looks with Taraween who had surfaced a moment before. While Taraween made her way back to heir clothing to fetch a weapon Ennairea swam quietly in the direction of the sound. Pulling herself out of the water as quietly as only an elf could, made her way to the trees waiting only a moment for Taraween to catch up and hand her, her knife. Then tacking to the trees she peered down into another sun specked grotto in time to see a male elf coming up from the bottom of the dark pool. By the time the blonde elf had pulled himself from the water and was preparing to dive into the water again Taraween joined her on the ledge.  
"Well I guess we didn't need weapons after all." Taraween whispered as  
the elf plunged back into the water this time barley making a sound.  
"Oh I don't know about that we could hold him hostage." Ennairea  
trailed off watching the elf resurface following the lean  
muscles of his arms and shoulders down his chest catching only  
the barest peak of his in no way modest endowments before he  
turned showing a no less well sculpted ass. " Come on,"  
Ennairea after clearing her head and nudging Taraween " before  
we decide that holding him hostage isn't such a bad idea" They  
both turned reluctantly , Ennairea more so because she had  
always had a thing for blondes, while Taraween preferred darker  
more rugged elves. They finished their bath and sat on the edge  
of the spring combing out their hair when they finally got back  
to the conversation they had been having Ennairea told her the  
latest news from Imladres and of her adventures on her way to  
Greenwood. When they had dried they put on the clean cloths they  
had brought with them. Ennairea removed her dress from her pack  
to check for any repairs that needed to be done to it. Luckily  
none were needed and she hung it on the closet door. It was made  
of a shear black fabric nearly translucent in strategic inserts  
of deep rich subdued colored velvet patterned in leaves and knot  
work when placed in the low light the dress appeared all black  
and in the reddish lights of Greenwood the dress developed red  
highlights that matched Ennairea's hair. As she shifted hazy  
glimpses of leg and stomach showed from beneath the material.  
Her hair, normally a strange brown too dark for most elves  
seemed at this time black though the red lighting of the  
Greenwood caves made the red highlights in her hair even more  
apparent than usual and caused an almost aura around her.  
Taraween whistled low. "Wow. Well you'll certainly attract attention." "Well you aren't doing to badly yourself." Ennairea looked her up and down. She was wearing a clingy midnight blue silk slip with silver embroidery. The colures nicely accented her typical elven looks, Dark hair and deep blue eyes. Ennairea looked up with amusement dancing in her eyes. "Let's see," she said putting a finger to her lips in a false musing way. "Two long knifes, and one dagger on your inner thigh." Taraween let a slow smile spread across her face. "You know me far to well. Though I don't know why you're talking, I know you have at lest five on you right know." Ennairea just laughed and made for the door. "Wait a minute!" Taraween said grabbing her arm. "You aren't going to leave your hair like that are you?" "Manwe! What in the name of the void do you mean?" she said letting out a long suffering sigh. "Nothing, just sit down would you? You haven't been under the leaves of the Greenwood in several thousand years, and walked its halls for nearly twice as long. You need to stun them, maybe even make a few of them drool." "Fine." Ennairea sulked as she playfully slumped into the chair. Taraween began braiding silver ribbons into her hair. "There." She said stepping back to admire her work. Ennairea's hair was pulled back at the temples leaving a few strands to frame her pale face, in the back her hair was an intricate deign that sparked with red and silver. "Very nice." Ennairea said. "Can we go Now?" "All right I think we're late enough to make a good entrance."  
  
AN No more till you've reviewed! How can you have any pudding when you don't eat your meat?! 


	7. The Party

AN Sorry Sorry but washing pig patty out of your hair takes longer than I thought.  
  
Disclaimer Please have patience it's hard to get pigs to fly their heavy and they don't like heights! But I have been reporting my progress to Peter and he seems to be a little nervous. All this science has meant that my clones have gotten really lonely so I'm going to take some time off before they go stir crazy.  
  
Taraween entered a few seconds before Ennairea. This caused a kind of double take to ripple through the crowd. It surprised Ennairea how many had showed up, though she probably shouldn't have many had heard of her adventures and still more only cared to see how the little terror they remembered had grown. They fully expected to see her in full outland leather regalia, so the ethereal woman that came through the arch was completely unexpected. Her striking looks were causing a sensation through the males assembled particularly a blonde elf standing at the head of the room dumbstruck expression plain for all to see.  
  
She moved though the room making her way to the place where Legolas and Thranduil stood. Thranduil looking as though he had planed the whole thing and Legolas looking as though a cave troll had started spouting off the mysteries of the void while wearing his mother's wedding dress. As she got closer they each managed to tone down their respective looks to a far more reasonable level so that when she finally got to them they looked nearly normal.  
"Good evening King Thranduil, Prince Legolas" she said nodding in his direction while keeping her attention on the king much to the relief of Legolas who couldn't formulate a coherent sentence. Though he managed to pull himself together enough to offer his arm to lead her to her seat when his father announced the beginning of the feast. As they sat Legolas looked around trying to locate Taraween he found her sitting among the elves he had seen her with the night before.  
He finally came fully to his senses when the first plate of food was set upon the table. As he looked across the table he noticed Ennairea sitting across from him sipping delicately from a crystal wine glass. She was conversing civilly with his father of all people! When she noticed his attention she gave what was for all intents and purposes a perfectly pleasant smile but something predatory in her eyes sent a shiver up his spine. Strangely enough Legolas spent the rest of the meal in a state of amused confusion, owing mostly to the fact that he had an enjoyable conversation with the woman who only the night before he was sure wanted him dead or at the very least humiliated to an extreme degree.  
When the meal had ended and the music had started Legolas extended his arm to her and took her toward the area that had been cleared for dancing. At this point Ennairea leaned in and whispered in his ear.  
"Do you mind not staring at me like you've never seen a woman before. I'm going to have enough problems gaining respect tomorrow without you making me out to be a piece of meat!" It took Legolas a few seconds to recover from anyone being near his ears.  
"Sorry." He said shamefacedly. "This is just not exactly what I expected to see."  
"What did you expect to see? My hair tangled and covered in orc blood from head to foot?" One eyebrow raised scowl forming on her face.  
"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of a sword swinging in the general area of my head and an arrow aimed at my father's head." Ennairea laughed.  
"Yeah that was probably the impression I gave off when I arrived. And believe me the thought had occurred to me." Ennairea spotted Taraween disappearing out the front entrance.  
"If you would excuse me for a moment I need get some fresh air." Legolas stepped back and bowed slightly and watched her disappear out the front door. Once Ennairea had turned the corner she ran to catch up with Taraween, she found her just outside the door. She stood next to her and sighed looking up at the stars.  
"So how is your night going?" Taraween asked turning her face towards her.  
"Fine. Just having long held beliefs dashed, and rather unfortunately developing respect for other people."  
"Really! That doesn't happen often who is it?"  
"The elven prince strangely enough, it would seem he's not nearly the twit I thought him at first. Kinda annoying really. Oh and you remember hat elf in the pools earlier."  
"Yeah, who could forget?"  
"Well it would seem that our recently de twitified prince decided to take a swim today." Taraween laughed then smiling said.  
"Well we are going to have to find out his bathing schedule."  
"Yes we will." Predatory grin spreading across her face "yes we will." Taraween looked back at the stars.  
"Well I'm going back in side to listen to a few more men drool over you"  
"Ugh" Ennairea said disgusted look spreading across her face. "I'll be in in a minute. Valar I hate social events."  
  
AN Review and I'll write more. Tell me if you want more party otherwise its all going to be in flashbacks. Once again sorry for the delay. I love you guys please keep it up cause if you don't I wont. (eww that sounded gross) 


	8. The New Chapter 8

AN Kay this is the rest I left in the beginning of the last chapter p.s. Thanks everyone for their encouragement as long as someone is reviewing I'll write I promise  
Disclaimer If only, if only, little pigs could fly.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ennairea stood staring at the stars and breathing the cool early spring air until footsteps sounded from the passageway behind her. She quickly ducked behind the door that was hanging open while a giggling couple wandered down the path into the gardens. After they left she made her way back to the main hall.  
  
In her absence the hall had broken up into pairs and small groups. She spotted Taraween dancing with the prince and waved to her as she made her way to the table where the wine had been set out. The table had become the meeting place for several young elves of the female persuasion, who where occupying their time hating any other female that the prince happened to show any interest in. Ennairea's entrance into their midst caused a rash of dirty looks to be sent her way. But luckily for her dress they where to occupied hating Legolas's newest dance partner to worry too much about his old one. Besides the grapevine had informed them that they could barely speak two civil words to each other.  
  
Ennairea smiled quietly to herself. She was far more worried what would happen to the other women if they tried anything with either herself or Taraween. She was almost positive that they would do more than spill a drink on her, but what Taraween was likely to do in retribution would be much worse and would probably stop the party dead in its tracks.  
  
Ennairea watched as Taraween made her way over to the drink table with Legolas trailing behind her a few feet. An elf detached her self from the crowed at the drink table and made her way towards them. Ennairea debated weather or not to intercept the woman before she caused any trouble and decided against it hopefully the party would end sooner, so she sat back and watched it play out.  
  
The woman was only a few feet away from Taraween by then, and Ennairea had to admit that she was very good at concealing her intentions. She reached Taraween and tripped nearly falling and spilling her drink on Taraween's dress. Taraween smiled and excepted the apologies and weak attempts to wipe the growing stain off the front of her dress.  
  
Legolas looking scandalized asked if she would like to turn in for the night or at least change her dress.  
  
"Why would I do that? It will come out and I've done worse to myself!"  
  
Ennairea smiled knowing that she was putting on a front until she could get back at the other elf. Taraween raised an eyebrow as she walked toward Ennairea. After disentangling herself from Legolas she quietly asked Ennairea.  
  
"Deliberate?'  
  
"Definitely... though she's better at it than some." Ennairea whispered back.  
  
"Good that means I won't be on any suspect list."  
  
Ennairea smiled and gave a slight shake of the head. "What are you planning this time?"  
  
Taraween gave an evil smile in return and answered with a cryptic, "you'll see."  
  
Ennairea laughed and had to smother it as Legolas walked back toward them.  
  
Legolas looked quizzically at Taraween noticing the laughing fit that had consumed Ennairea. Taraween just shrugged and looked conspiratorially at Ennairea. After several minutes Ennairea managed to control herself enough to accept the drink that Legolas held out to her.  
  
"Are you all right now?" Legolas asked amused concern colouring his voice.  
  
"Yes quite." Ennairea answered somewhat breathlessly.  
  
Taraween rolled her eyes, smiling she said, "I heard that you would be going out tomorrow with the guard."  
  
Ennairea took a deep calming breath before replying.  
  
"Yes. My pride roped me into it."  
  
Legolas getting rather tired of being left out of the conversation broke in. "From what I could tell it was you big mouth that got you into it."  
  
Ennairea gave a disgusted sigh and walked away. Taraween smiled and rolled her eyes at the stupidly that men fell prey to so often.  
  
Taraween laughed and patted Legolas's shoulder as a look of confusion spread across his face.  
  
Taraween noticed the elf that had decided to use her dress as a standing towel walked out the door leading to the guest bedrooms. Taraween gave an evil smile making sure to hide it from Legolas; it wouldn't do to have him suspecting her.  
  
Taraween took another drink of her wine and fanned herself.  
  
"Legolas," she said lightly leaning against him. Careful not to overdue it incase he developed a sense of pity and decided to accompany her to make sure he was all right.  
  
"Ohh. I'm sorry but its gotten terribly hot in hear I think that I have to step out for a moment." She turned and walked away before he could follow and made her way first to Ennairea saying.  
  
"Take care of the prince for me for a few minutes, make sure he doesn't follow that sort of thing."  
  
Ennairea gave a grim smile saying, "It had better be worth me talking to that twit."  
  
"It will be, believe me." Taraween whispered as she breezed past.  
  
Ennairea shook her head and walked back to Legolas.  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow asking with his eyes weather she had come back to kill him or something to that effect.  
  
"Don't worry I don't feel like killing you, just yet. Actually I came to discuss business."  
  
Legolas was instantly transformed from a joking courteous king's son into a serious commander.  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"Just the basic run threw. What time? Shift changes? What to expect, that sort of thing."  
  
Legolas's face twisted into a grim smile at her last sentence.  
  
"We start at dawn" Ennairea interrupted with a sigh at this, Legolas lent her a sympathetic grin. "I know not my favorite either especially after these silly parties. Hopefully they'll die down now." Legolas stopped in what seemed to be mid sentence looking fearfully at Ennairea.  
  
Ennairea smiled inwardly at the obvious discomfort that he felt at telling her about the arrangement that he and Taraween had come to, to protect themselves from their fathers. She schooled her features and pretended not to notice the pause.  
  
Legolas continued covering his mistake fairly well. "Anyway, the troop starts out the gate at dawn. We go to a preplanned camp-place, where we meet with the other shift. They tell us any signs of activity, then we split into groups of three. Half of which do peremeter sweeps while the other half set up camp. The first group is relived at midnight the next at dawn, then we go home."  
  
"I'm guessing that the groups of three contain a bow man a swordsman and someone to run back to camp to get reinforcements?" Previous anger at him forgotten while making plans for the fighting tomorrow.  
  
Legolas nodded "By the way you wouldn't happen to be a bow man would you?"  
  
"I can be whatever you need." Ennairea answered grimacing at the implications of that sentence.  
  
Legolas smiled the double meaning of her last sentence lost on him. "Good we're missing one, he's injured."  
  
Ennairea breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't notice the innuendo in her last sentence and quickly asked. "So what are we supposed to expect?"  
  
Legolas looked pained the question. "More than you know." A shadow of pain passed across her face as he continued. "Apart from the degradation of our once green forest, we have huge spiders, wargs along with more goblins than I care to think about."  
  
Ennairea watched as anger and frustrated panic set itself into the few lines of his face and making them deeper, causing new ones to appear.  
  
Ennairea reached toward him about to pat his hand when a scream cut threw the party.  
  
Ennairea and Legolas jumped to their feet and made their way toward the scream. Legolas stopping anyone trying to come with them, with a look.  
  
They went down the corridor and found Taraween coming in the opposite direction.  
  
Legolas ran to her and immediately asked, "Are you all right? What happened?"  
  
Taraween shook her head saying. "One of the girls in the kitchen dropped a bucket of hot water on herself."  
  
"Is she all right?" Legolas asked completely missing the fact that Taraween was supposed to be in an entirely differently area.  
  
"She'll be well enough." Taraween answered. "Good." Legolas heaved a sigh of relief and walked back toward the party.  
  
Ennairea hung back looking expectantly at Taraween. "Well what did you do to her." she asked when Legolas was far enough away.  
  
Taraween gave an innocent smile and said. "I don't know what you mean."  
  
"Drop the act I know you better than that." she said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Fine just ruin all my fun!" Taraween said a mischievous smile lighting up her face.  
  
"What I said about her dropping a bucket of hot water on herself is true. What I omitted was that I helped her drop it and that I put a herb in it that will turn her blue and if she's unfortunate enough to be allergic will make her itch for quite some time. Best of all none of this will take effect for about twelve hours."  
  
Ennairea laughed "Remind me never to spill anything on you." she said jokingly as she started to walk back to the party.  
  
"You coming back to the party?" Ennairea questioned over her shoulder.  
  
"No. I'm going to go outside for a while. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow before you leave. If not goodbye."  
  
Ennairea waved over her shoulder and continued on her way to the meeting hall.  
  
She walked in noticing that the party had gone back to normal, and scanned the floor for Legolas. She found him talking to his father at the other end of the room. She went to get herself another drink hoping that by the time she got it Legolas would be finished talking to his father. Unfortunately this was not to be.  
  
Ennairea downed her drink in one gulp offending the sensibilities of some of the maidens from the hating any female other than themselves that talks to Legolas for more that two seconds committee. Ennairea couldn't care less what they thought as she went toward the elf she hated more than wargs and thought about as well of.  
  
Ennairea walked up to Legolas ignoring the look of disdain tossed her way by Thranduil and said,  
  
"Prince, I came to say goodnight, if I am to get up at dawn the I think I should go to bed now." Ennairea said purposely-ignoring Thranduil.  
  
Legolas thankful for the excuse to end a conversation that was steadily turning toward Legolas's marriage prospects said.  
  
"I think it would be best if I turned in to. Father." He said nodding to Thranduil. "Ennairea, if you would allow me to escort you to your room?"  
  
Ennairea nodded tightly taking his proffered arm, they walked back toward the door.  
  
Once in the corridor she dropped her hand to her side shaking with rage.  
  
"Are you okay?" the true concern in his voice breaking through the red mist that was clouding her eyes.  
  
"NO. That son-of-a-warg bitch. That arrogant grrrr ARRRGGG." She screamed throwing her hands into the air.  
  
"I'm guessing this is about my father." Legolas asked calmly  
  
"No this is about the waiter. Who else? That utinu en lokirim*. The ritht* he throws me out of my home then looks down on me like I'm some kind of bug stuck to his shoe." Ennairea rants as Legolas gently leads her to her room.  
  
Legolas to his own fascination was beginning to agree with her.  
  
Ennairea stopped her rant when they reached her door. Leaning against the cool wood and tracing the dragon carved there calmed her. Turning around she leaned her back against the door and looked ashamedly at Legolas.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to say that in front of you."  
  
Legolas just smiled sympathetically, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, you have every right to be mad. Goodnight." he said turning and walking away.  
  
Ennairea took another deep breath and walked into her room.  
  
Outside Taraween stood on a tree branch, eyes closed, back against the trunk, swaying in the breeze. It was peaceful the silence enfolded her the night surrounding her, wind brushing strand of soft hair against her face.  
  
Taraween sighed deeply letting the night air penetrate her. She softly opened her eyes, staring up at the stars she drank in the sight. Then arranging herself on the branch she continued to watch the stars drifting into sleep. As the mists of sleep rolled in obscuring her vision and hearing a plaintive horn sounded faintly in the night, not loud enough to wake but enough to disturb her dreams with the hopeless sadness and loss in it's cry.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ *son of snakes *jerk (I was going for something stronger but couldn't find it.) An I'm stopping here until I get at least 3 reviews Flames or otherwise 


	9. Death and Destructuon

Chapter Death and Destruction 

Disclaimer-

A/N- okay boy and girls. Wait a minute boys? This fic is billed as a romance, (he he by the way I'll be getting to that in the next few chapters, which I promise I already have written, I just have to type them.) there are very few boys in the fic arena at all let alone any reading this dribble (if I do say so myself). Then again I doubt That ANYone is still here after I abandoned you for so long. Sorry, grovel, grovel, sorry (hides behind computer) I am a lost and lonely wretch without you please, please R&R. Oh on a side note, (name) Taraween will be no more evil than a harmless litl bunny. (Tee hee. For those of you who got the joke please share with the class) Because she was not mean to a servant as there was no servant, only a rather bitchy fan girl and we all know how those can be. In conclusion LOV YA

Bang, Bang, Bang. "Arrgg." Ennairea moaned rolling over and hoping that whoever it was would bugger off and leave her to her sleep.

**Bang, Bang, Bang. **"Fine!" she yelled in the general direction of the door "I'm up!" Dragging herself up from her pillow Legolas's voice issued from the other side of the door.

"You've got half an hour to get ready, I'll meet you outside." Ennairea glared silently at the blond elf that was standing on the other side of the door sure that if she could only concentrate hard enough she could kill him, and end the annoyance he represented. Unfortunately no screams sounded from the other side of the door so he either hadn't had the decency to die painfully or it hadn't worked either way she would have to get dressed and check. Ennairea rubbed her eyes and pulled herself out of bed and began to dress. She carefully checked her weaponry, replacing the string on her bow, and running an oilcloth over her twin knives and sword. After a final check of the little armor that she wore she slid her sword into its sheath and stepped outside. Ennairea re braided her hair as she walked through the halls finishing tying the thong at the end of her braid as she stepped into the pre-dawn light. She spotted the patrol group easily, standing at the front gate talking quietly, as she made her way over Legolas spotted her and waved her over.

"Morning." Ennairea all but growled. Legolas smiled sympathetically and repeated her sentiments with less hostility but just as much loathing for mornings. Ennairea sighed rubbing her face sheepishly, which was about as close to an apology as anyone was likely to get this early. "Who am I to be partnering with?" Ennairea asked fighting to keep the hostility that permeated her being every time she had to get up before mid afternoon out of her voice.

Legolas in clipped business like tones that made Ennairea struggle not to knock a few of his blindingly white teeth said, "You will be patrolling with Tathar and me, you got lucky we will be second shift, so you'll be able to get at least a little sleep." Legolas's voice softened as he finished, shifting in sympathy to Ennairea's obvious tiredness. Ennairea just growled at the stupidity of being forced to wake at dawn, tramp out into the woods, at dawn, just so that when she got there she could go back to sleep. On the whole it seemed like a hurry up and wait sort of operation to Ennairea.

"Fine, fine, just tell me when we start moving." Ennairea generally had a hard time keeping sarcasm out of her voice, but the ridiculousness of the situation was too much for her to handle and the sarcasm exploded unable to contain itself. "Rrrrrrrr. I'm sorry, that was uncalled for." Ennairea took out her frustration by ripping her hand through what she could of her tightly bound hair. "It's just that it seems, so, wrong somehow that I am helping you." Ennairea gazed beseechingly at the two elves in front of her. Legolas ignored her; the dark elf beside him on the other hand managed a sympathetic expression.

"Tathar." The brunette, violet-eyed elf introduced himself. Legolas cut between them breaking the fragile bond that had been forming.

"Come on we're heading out." The elves around them began forming into ranks, Ennairea began to follow suit when a hand on her forearm stopped her. "Wait, this group takes rear guard." Ennairea followed the elegant fingers in what originally was meant to be a threatening way but as her gaze worked its way upward a to a exquisitely worked wrist guard, to a tailored sage tunic, silkily blonde strands led from the shoulder to a set of deep blue eyes, it changed softening.

Ennairea nodded both of them momentarily unable to speak. They shook themselves free and started out the gate behind Tathar. At first everything seemed normal but as they got deeper into the forest a silence settled over the forest, birds and animals where silent, even the twisted animals that had invaded the forest made no noise. Though the Greenwood had not been known for its songbirds for many years, the hush that pervaded the forest was unnatural. The uneasy stillness that hung over the animals began to cling to them, like cobwebs strung across the path, gathering over them, deadening their hearing, and filling their mouths, stopping even the normal whispered conversation that took place. As they approached the camp the feeling only increased, as they approached the first sentry point the feeling intensified sharply. No one called the all clear from the trees. Legolas sent out a scout to see if they could find the sentries. They returned a few moments later with worried expressions.

"There is no one sir, the only thing we found was an abandoned meal, not even signs of a struggle. Apparently he simply left, swiftly, but he left on his own." The scout gestured helplessly. Legolas considered for a moment, hoping that his caution would be unneeded.

"You and Gleran scout ahead to the camp, see what is going on. Find out the situation and come back, I have to know what's going on before I will take in anyone there." Legolas turned to the rest of the group, "I want everyone on alert. Sentries will be posted on the perimeter, anyone not on duty will keep their hands on their weapons." Ennairea rolled her eyes not about to risk being left out of a fight because of some bureaucratic nonsense.

Ennairea tapped Tathar on the shoulder, "I'm following the scout group." and without waiting for him to turn leapt into the trees that overhung the game path they traveled on. Tathar paused for a moment shocked, then turned swiftly catching the barest flash of Ennairea's red-black braid disappearing into the foliage.

"Legolas!" The shout ripped through the silence like an icy breeze on bare flesh. Legolas turned drawing his long knife from it's side sheath.

"What, what is it!" Legolas asked as he jogged back to where Tathar stood.

"It' s Ennairea, she has gone after the scout group" Tathar said marveling at the speed and grace Ennairea had used to disappear into the trees.

"Dam it! Can you follow her?" Exasperated Legolas was a bit sharper than he meant to be.

"I'm not sure. She's the best anyone has ever seen at tree walking. Maybe she will be nice enough to leave a trail but somehow I doubt it." Tathar's violet eyes sparked at the challenge, and an unconscious smile formed. Legolas shook his head.

"I've seen that look before." Legolas said trying hard to sound disapproving. Tathar half-smiled and brushed a dark curl of hair from his exquisitely shaped eyes.

"You've seen her can you really blame me?" Tathar's half-smile exploded into a full-fledged one as he noted Legolas's expression.

"I've seen that look before." Tathar's mockery was ruined by the sniggers that where sprinkled through the phrase. Legolas's mouth opened about to deliver a retort when Tathar jumped into the trees after Ennairea disappearing into the green-black foliage.

Ennairea smiled as she heard Tathar jump into the trees behind her, she considered for a moment allowing him to catch up but decided instead to see how well he could keep up.

The path was easy to follow, the scout had been far too hurried to try and cover it's tracks. Ennairea moved along the path of broken twigs and scuffed bark quickly and easily, noticing the mood of the trees almost to late. The tree, the ground, the air itself was heavy with grief and anger. Farther along the path opened into a clearing, as she drew closer the breathless air became a miasma of blood and ripped earth, the stench of goblin blood and cold steel permeated the very trees, and clung to her clothing. She knew what lay in that clearing, knew beyond any doubt, but it pulled her forward, so she went and saw the true meaning of slaughter.

In case you couldn't tell things will be getting darker from here on in. Sorry but its one of the reasons it took me so long to write. Love and kisses to everyone who has reviewed and anyone who is still willing to read this Drek after so long an absence.


End file.
